


Love is enough, for me, for us

by BunnyBoi1998, Nikkie2571



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Established Relationship, Gen, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBoi1998/pseuds/BunnyBoi1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Lee asked Rob to meet him, so that they could talk.So he could tell Rob about how he felt.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Love is enough, for me, for us

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Rob says, breaking the din of the coffee shop as he sits down across from me.

I give him a smile. "It's no issue."

He smiles back, blue eyes twinkling like they always do.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rob asks.

I close my eyes for a moment, feeling myself blush. "I think you know," I say.

Rob's face also turns red, the curly birthmark on his cheek almost disappearing in it.

"R-right, that."

I blow out a breath, letting my thoughts buffer as my cheeks puff out and my heart calms down.

"They're so scared, so worried…" I say. "And I just… I don't know how to reassure them."

Rob smiles, face full of amusement and pity and understanding.

"That's not your job to do that, they need professional help," he says, pushing more sweetness into his voice than I'm used to.

I set my mouth into a line, annoyed, but not at Rob, not for this.

"I know," I say, annoyed and angry and frustrated and everything in between. "But I still want to be there for them, tell them everything is gonna be okay. Their sadness… I wish I could take it away."

Rob chuckles. "You're preaching to the choir there, Lee."

I roll my eyes. "And?"

Rob licks his lips, making them shimmer slightly with his spit.

"We both know that they're much more capable than their anxiety leads them to believe, but we just aren't qualified to help, no matter how much we wish we could."

I hang my head with a groan, the strain in my neck from keeping it attached, instead of rolling off onto the floor like some macabre performance art, forming a lovely echo of all my muddled feelings. 

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Lee."

Silence sits for a moment, not uncomfortable, but still, I wish it wasn't there.

I take a deep breath in and look back at Rob's face.

"They wore overalls today," I say, voice flat as if what I’m saying was bad news, even though it’s anything but.

Rob blinks and then smiles, eyes alight with amusement.

"Oh, did they?"

I nod. "The ones with the little flowers embroidered all over its straps."

Rob's mouth falls open in shock. "Wait, they actually wear them?! The ones that I bought for them!?"

I chuckle. "You seem surprised that they, the cutest person on this whole fricken planet, would wear the cute clothes you custom bought them as a present."

Rob sputters. "I-I-I thought they might not want to get them dirty!!"

I chuckle again. 

"I…" I trail off and look down at the table, avoiding Rob's gaze. There’s something I need to say, but it feels like the pounding of my heart is pushing all my blood into my throat, drowning me with my own essence, the turmoil and pain and adoration I didn’t necessarily want but ended up having anyway, like a cursed gift from myself.

I swallow and push the words out, forcing them through the wall of anxiety and fear, into the open air between us.

"I wanted so much to kiss them, when I saw them today,” I say. “To just go right up and kiss them on the face and… it made me realize I might be in love with them."

Rob giggles, voice soft and sweet. "Lee, I know you’re in love with them. Your roommate is stupid adorable, it’s kinda hard not to fall in love with them."

My eyes snapped up to his face, the kind openness right there in my lover’s expression.

“Y-y-you too!?” I ask, feeling like my chest has been ripped open in the best possible way, leaking out fountains of joy and gratefulness.

Rob blushes again, but he’s still smiling, still sweet and kind.

“I, uh,” he stammers. “I did some research, and I, uh, I was just looking for the best time to bring up what I found?”

I smile brightly at him. “And? What did you find?” I ask.

He blows out a breath, much like I had earlier, and then returns to smiling.

“It’s, um, it’s called Polyamory, and it basically means that, as long as all of us know and agree, and talk  _ often _ about what each of us needs and or wants from the others… we can all be in a relationship with each other… we can, uh, each date the other two.”

By the end of his explanation, Rob’s face has turned nearly scarlet, even though what he’s said isn’t inherently embarrassing, though, I can only imagine he’s thinking of how long he spent researching, looking, hoping, wishing, to find a way for all of us to be happy.

I lean over and kiss Rob, quick and simple, right on the lips.

“Thank you,” I say. “Thank you for understanding.”

He kisses me back, on the lips, the cheek, the forehead.

“Of course,” he says back.

We smile at each other, both blushing, but far happier now than ever before.

“Now we just need to talk to Raylan.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories you can come join my discord! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
